


先来后到（3）+番外

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: 沙李NC-17





	先来后到（3）+番外

对于此等衣冠禽兽，李达康用了一分钟收拾心情，要玩情趣？要学外语？还sweetie呢，我倒要看看这人模狗样的能撑多久，看了一眼搭在自己肩上的手，挑起眉梢，“Why are you acting like a total ass？”（为什么你如此混蛋？ps:非礼貌用语请勿模仿）  
沙瑞金愣住了，ass好像是屁股？我像一个——完全的屁股？对着李达康轻蔑的眼神，沙瑞金脸皮当然够厚，“李老师，教学吧？”  
“水平太次，你不适合玩这个，沙书记。”李达康抬手拍了拍搭在另一个肩头的手，“这学费看来我是赚不到了，早点休息，我回去了。”  
李达康刚要起身就被沙瑞金单手按了回去，“做老师要有点耐心嘛，我要是都会还学什么呀，要学的越多你这学费赚的越顺手啊。”  
“你真要学？”  
“李老师今天不教是走不掉的。”沙瑞金的手已经钻进了领口，指尖描摹着锁骨的形状，“不如教教我你刚刚那句该怎么答？”  
“想听正经的还是——”  
“粗俗点。”沙瑞金解开了李达康领口快要崩掉的两颗扣子，手稳稳的扶在骨感的肩上，“听说换一种语言能激发人的某些潜藏性格。”  
李达康嗤笑一声，“我平日又不是不骂人。”  
“是啊，你当着我这个顶头上司的面蹲着就能说出个‘屁’字来，还有什么好矜持的，300一小时怎么样？”沙瑞金执着于贴近某种交易。  
李达康嘴角抽搐，玩心却也起了三分，“我刚刚说啊——你怎么如此混蛋？”  
“那我该怎么答？”沙瑞金用另一只手继续挑弄着李达康剩下的几颗扣子，“You are right？（你说的对）”  
“这种时候，应该是——”李达康按住了沙瑞金作祟的手，故作严肃，“加强语气，you are damn（非常） right.”  
沙瑞金俯身，抬起李达康的下巴，扑面而来的气息都带着磁性，低沉的声音从喉咙深处酝酿片刻后喷在了唇齿间，“Damn it.（该死）”撬开本就微张的薄唇，齐整的齿牙间还带着饭菜的香气，一手从半开的衬衫里摸到腰后，一手锢在脑后十足的侵略。有力的搜刮让口腔内壁都感到痛，李达康间或配合的共舞让沙瑞金加深了这个吻，直抵咽喉，弄的人差点儿窒息，赶紧退出，李达康忍着干呕的感觉胸口不断起伏着顺气。“沙瑞金，同志，你的追求，咳咳，就止步于此了？跟陈清泉有的一拼啊。”  
“哎，那怎么可能，咱们接着学。我就会那几个词，达康你可得好好教。”嘴上无比真诚，手却依次解开了李达康衬衫上余下的扣子，弹开皮带，接着是拉链。沙瑞金的手捉在李达康的后领上，轻轻咬了一下颈侧的小痣，一把扒下衬衫，“这叫什么？”  
李达康被弄的一阵酥痒，浑身不自在，气息不稳，“be stripped······”（被扒）  
“naked.”（裸体的）短促、一击到位的发音让沙瑞金的声线变得惑人，与之同时，一把扯下了李达康的裤子，皮带扣砸在地板上，清脆的一声。  
“F——”瞬间一丝不挂的李达康险些骂出口，出了个音头又咽了回去，这人就不能矜持点，现在还在饭厅呢。  
沙瑞金一副了然的神情，手在散步自己留下的印记的肌肤上游走，“饭厅好啊，这就不是‘光着屁股在床上学外语’了。”随即又摇头，“其实去床上也没关系，那也是你光着屁股教。”  
李达康涨红了脸，非母语反倒顺口骂不出you bastard（你这个杂种/家伙，辱骂程度看语气）之类的话了，深吸一口气，“You have a lot of nerve！”（你这人脸皮怎么如此厚？nerve：脸皮）可惜音节多于三个就严重弱化了气势完全变成叹气，沙瑞金半懂不懂的笑着在肩头落下一串吻，“plant a kiss，很形象。”  
“哟，沙书记抱佛脚还记了什么？”李达康全身暴露在空气中已经有两分钟了，微寒的体感让人忍不住往热源上凑。  
“达康，你是老师得全英文。”  
“这不是怕你听不懂嘛。”  
“听不懂也算我的。”沙瑞金从背后环住了李达康，隔着衬衫依旧带着热度的胸膛让人不愿离开。明天还是周末，闹就闹吧，闹完多清净几天。李达康心中计较完，偏头用冰凉的鼻尖蹭了蹭沙瑞金的手臂，“3000一晚干不干？”  
“这是卖身呢？”  
“卖艺。”李达康纠正，唇边讥诮，“身早就是你的了，还要卖给谁？”  
头一次听这样调笑的话，沙瑞金感到一股电流从耳郭蔓延全身，欲望彻底抬头了，“你说的，全英文，包括——叫床。”  
“我不叫床！”李达康脑海中滑过了在美国的时候某晚，高育良本着实践的精神给午夜后节目投了币的场景，颈间都开始浮热。  
“咱们先成交。”沙瑞金也不跟在这种无意义的事实上闹情绪的李达康争辩，“这样，今天李达康欠沙瑞金31300，明天就是28300。”  
“随你高兴。”  
沙瑞金将李达康拦腰抱起，放在了沙发上，手覆在苍白的胸膛上，“bra？”（胸罩）  
李达康扶额，也不知道沙瑞金这是故意的还是真无知，“chest or breast.”（正经的胸部表达）  
“那这里呢？”沙瑞金开始用三根手指搓捻敏感的乳首，常常被照顾的地方很快挺立，又痛又痒，李达康几乎要说不出话来，“Ni——nipples.”  
“嗯，nipples。”沙瑞金的低头吻了下去，把这个词本身带的那么一点点色情咂出了水声。手划过李达康的腰窝，又在秀气的性器上不时套弄两下，很快李达康也起了反应。  
在李达康实在忍不住胸前的作祟要推开前，沙瑞金向下移了唇舌，探索过肚脐，又在已经勃起的阳物上轻吻了两下，“它叫什么？”  
“male genital.”  
“这么书面？”  
“Penis.”李达康换了一个依然正式的说法，他是不会让女人一般称“Peter”这种话出自己口入沙瑞金耳的。  
“通俗点。”  
沙瑞金所谓通俗，到底是个什么定义李达康也摸不清，在囊袋被人恶意挑逗中，憋足一口气报出所有想的出的，“tool（工具），weapon（武器），cock（鸟），dick，chopper（斧头），knob（把儿），Johnson（老二），wick（烛芯），pink cigar（粉色雪茄），Love muscle，skin flute（皮笛），en——”李达康一时想不起来还有什么了，这才注意到已经停下动作的沙瑞金脸上的震惊。  
李达康轻咳两声，沙瑞金还是没缓过神来，李达康直截了当一脚踹了过去。  
沙瑞金在心中组织了数次语言，依旧怪异的开口，“达康，你去美国学习就几个月，英文学这么全面啊？”  
“Em——”  
“说中文！”  
李达康一下子也轻松了不少，“嗨，你不知道，这都是那个貌似正经的高老师，说什么学语言要地道，他还有个业余爱好——你干啥！！！不是，我是说高老师出事是可以追本溯源的——唔”  
在被沙瑞金抱到书房前，李达康迅速组织语言，以最快捷的方式解释了高育良的业余爱好以及孜孜不倦的学习精神和自己过目不忘的技能。沙瑞金不置可否，将人按在座椅上，两腿拉开挂在扶手上，私处一览无余。李达康有些不适，刚想挣扎大腿内侧就遭到一串啃咬，同时抬手继续惩罚性的揉捏挺立的乳珠，“记住了，nipples.”  
李达康做了三次深呼吸才稍稍平静，眼神可谓不知死活，“还学吗？”  
“前人栽树后人乘凉，高老师的研、究、成果，我可得好好享受，看看值不值3000。”沙瑞金将润滑剂挤在微张的穴口，那里还有些肿，这样的使用频率还是小心为上。  
这样的姿势每每入目对两人都是极大的刺激，尤其是李达康本人。下体很轻易的接纳了沙瑞金的三根手指，润滑剂混着自行分泌的肠液从穴口滑下，在黑色的皮面上泛着水光。白皙的大腿内侧青紫交错，还有刚刚弄出的红痕，不断收束的腰腹坐着也显得极为优美。  
沙瑞金俯身亲吻了精致的锁骨，火热的气息不断喷在上面，染红一片，接着抛出又一库存，“ If you got any hotter this whole world would catch fire.（如果你再性感点，我敢说整个世界都会为你燃烧）”说完沙瑞金抽出手指，用舌尖舔湿了李达康的薄唇，“说句好听的。”  
不知是不是因湿润而显得嫣红的唇微张，“yes, sir. Burn me please.”声线带着颤抖，还有渐渐燃起的温度，“if you would like.（你想的话）”  
眼神发虚却避无可避的看着沙瑞金已经勃起的巨物抵在了自己身下，甚至还恶趣味的拉过李达康的手覆在上面套弄两下让手心明显感到再次的蓬勃，“猜猜我最喜欢他的哪个称呼？”  
李达康漂浮在欲海中神思总算还有一丝清明，排除沙瑞金不认识的，再挑个粗俗有攻击性的，“weapon.（武器）”  
沙瑞金满意的放开李达康手，前端顶进了穴口又停下，“你现在该说什么？For this weapon？咻~（shoot的发音口型）”  
李达康咬牙，一时说不出太过分的话，只是摇头，“That sucks.（真逊）”  
“suck？（有口交的意思）”沙瑞金挑眉，抽出了性器，欣赏着被空虚感席卷又不敢自我抚慰的人全身颤抖。“你该求我——shoot！Fuck me all night long.（干我彻夜）”  
“Fu——fuck！”这个词艰难的出口再无后文，李达康敞开的穴口越来越快的收缩，手指死命抠着扶手上的清漆，空虚感太过强烈。  
“达康同志，骂人不好，话要说完整。”沙瑞金左手按着李达康的右腕，左手手指刮擦穴口，逼迫李达康撞破那道线，“李老师，我等着你教学呢，值不值3000？”  
“Fu——fuck——”胸口剧烈起伏，终于忍不住了，“me，fuck me，please.”右手扯住了沙瑞金的袖口，终带了泣音，“I——request，please······”  
不由分说，按着大开的双腿，沙瑞金又狠又重的操了进去，一入到底，湿热的包裹让人哑了嗓音，永远的陈述句仿佛由地狱所生，“you are so fucking hot.（你该死的性感）”  
主动吮吸的小穴是奇妙的所在，一次次的操开又会一次次的回复，永远眷恋巨物的开拓，就像为之而生。深深浅浅，进化一般学会分泌肠液，水声激荡，淫靡不堪，一会儿这里就会被沙瑞金的精液填满，就像标记所有物一样，可惜不能留太久。  
一记深顶，李达康一声惊呼，沙瑞金掐着李达康的脸，“Enough？（够么）”  
“No, no, yes, yes,”难为李达康这个时候还记得英语，这一串低呼出于自己口中难免勾起数十年前美国午夜的电视机上的热烈。画面隐隐重合，从前屏幕上的主角变成了自己，李达康惊诧中烧得全身发烫，“别——”  
“嗯？”沙瑞金惩罚性的研磨让李达康再次惊叫，自己也喘息浓重，不忘警告，“英文里可没‘别’这个词，不够。”  
“En——啊——唔——oh, no.瑞金，沙瑞金！”李达康被狠狠操进了椅子里，痛而沉沦，沙瑞金看着李达康已经渗出前液的粉红茎体，感觉自己也差不多了，骤然停下，“Do you like it when my c*** milks your hole？（喜欢我将你灌满的时候吗？）”  
“嗯？”李达康眼前蒙了一层雾，怔怔的看着被埋在自己身体深处的巨物快要撑到破裂的穴口，交合处愈演愈烈的摩擦带来高热将那里弄的通红，现在他只想要，枪也好，鸟也好，粉色雪茄也罢，只需要将飘忽的人推上顶峰。“Fuck me！Fuck——killing me——I’m······你快——”  
“OK，my Queen.”沙瑞金也不计较最后俩汉字，握着李达康的腿开始了最后的冲刺，带着俯冲座椅都快被撞到了墙边，随着喉咙深处一声，两人同时射了出来。白浊从李达康的小腹滑下，大有与穴口渗出的汩汩相汇之势，黑色的皮椅上和苍白的肌肤一般惹眼。  
沙瑞金喘息一阵，抽出疲软的性器，替李达康把近乎僵硬的两腿从扶手上解放了下来，体贴的揉捏腿肚，“Well done？（我干的好吗）”  
直到沙瑞金的手指危险的再次撑开红肿的穴口，李达康才一个寒噤往椅子里缩，“well done.（干得好。）”渐渐恢复五感，李达康被沙瑞金抱在怀中，修长的手指在胸肌上划着圈，“3000？”  
沙瑞金玩味的笑着啄了啄李达康的发旋，“6000再来一次干不干？”  
“Fuck！”李达康直接爆了粗口。


End file.
